


full time lovers

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, idk if it should be a warning but they mention making out, nothing more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: they weren't exactly friends but they weren't dating either. they kissed, they made out, they cuddled but they never said "i love you". so what were they really ?note: i got inspired by a part in jojo's "edibles". but just one part of the song cause other parts would not be appropriate, i would not write a markhyuck fic for other parts."But listen, I got enough friends, manTell me "no matter what happensWe're full time lovers""





	full time lovers

Mark took a small sip from his coffee while watching the shades of yellow, orange and red waving and fading, like doing some kind of tender dance in front of his eyes.

“it’s beautiful”

Mark chuckled softly but kept looking at the view “very beautiful”

He could hear the sigh beside his ear and fingers playing with the end of a long sleeved hoodie.

“Mark”

“Hmm?”

“Did we come here just to watch the sunset?”

Mark didn’t have to look at donghyuck to see the worry in his face. His voice was telling it all. Telling how nervous he was and how breathing was hard for him that moment.

“No.”

“Then why we came here?”

“To talk”

“But for what? We don’t have any problem, do we?”

Mark shook his head and sipped his coffee again.

“We don’t have any problems but we gotta talk.”

“I don’t understand. What do you want to talk about?”

Mark finally looked at donghyuck and it took all his strength not to kiss him. Because the boy in front of him was so breathtaking with the last shades of sunlight shining on his face and he just wanted to place a soft kiss on those pouted, pinkish red, plump lips.

“Donghyuck, what are we?”

Oh…this was what donghyuck was scared of the most. Mark was asking what they are...It was a nice question but the bad thing is donghyuck didn’t know what they are too. What were they really?

Donghyuck took a deep breath and let it go but his chest still felt so heavy.

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know?”

Donghyuck did not expect mark to give him kind of a judging look but oh well mark wasn’t a predictable person anyway.

“We are friends?”

“Are we really?”

There weren’t many things that donghyuck hated about mark. Okay there was just one thing he hated about mark. And it was how he was answering a question with another question every time the situation was tensed up.

“I don’t know mark are we?” donghyuck said but his voice was a bit louder this time.

Mark looked at donghyuck for a few minutes with a different expression on his face that donghyuck could not read its meaning.

“Friends don’t kiss.”

Mark’s tone was so cold. It was so cold that it made donghyuck shiver. Damn. Why he had to be so cold?

“I know.”

“Friends don’t make out”

“I know”

“Friends don’t kiss each other softly after a cuddle”

“I know”

“Friends don’t-”

“I know!”

This time donghyuck’s voice was cold. However, it still came out like the voice of a little child who is begging their mom for a piece of candy.

“Do you think I don’t know? Do you really think that I don’t know what we are doing isn’t what friends suppose to do? Do you think I’m that blind or stupid?””

“You are so hard to read. I don’t even know anymore if you really like me or if you are just using me.”

“Using you?” 

Donghyuck huffed out of his nose with a bitter smile as if mark just said the most nonsensical thing ever.

“And I thought you are one of the smartest people I had met.”

Mark shrugged his shoulders “you are so hard to read”

Donghyuck just chuckled and shook his head.

“If there is anyone who uses the other one it’s gotta be you.”

“What?”

Mark’s voice was as cold as ice again.

“I wasn’t the one who made out with my “friend” in my living room’s couch after a failed date with a girl”

“First of all it wasn’t a date. She is an old friend of mine and she just wanted to eat something together.”

“Oh that was why her perfume was all over you?”

“We hugged before walking to our houses. So what?”

Donghyuck gave a fake smile at mark as if he believed what he just said but they both knew he didn’t.

“What do you call me when you tell your friends about me?”

“I don’t...Talk about you with my friends”

“Oh…well I do”

“You do? What do you call me then?”

“My friends with benefits”

Mark choked on his saliva. His face was so red that he was sure someone could mistake it as a tomato.

“b-but we never-”

Donghyuck laughed shortly and wiped away his invisible tears.

“We don’t but it was easier than to say what we really are. Which even we, ourselves don’t know.”

Yes, they were kissing, cuddling, and making out sometimes but they never went more than that. Even after making out they would cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms. However, they still didn’t know if they were dating or not. It looked like they were dating, it felt like they were dating but…were they dating?

“True…”

Donghyuck suddenly leaned forward, took the coffee cup from mark’s hands, and took a sip, making mark’s eyes go wide in shock. He had always been too shy to pull out a move like that even though it didn’t seem like such a bold move and that was what made mark sit there motionless.

“Can I be honest here for a second?”

Mark nodded, still surprised with the confident tone in donghyuck’s voice.

“Of course.”

Donghyuck smiled at him softly, put the coffee cup down on the bench, and looked at mark again but this time sweeter and it did some weird things to mark’s stomach. Butterflies maybe?

“I love you”

Mark almost knocked off the cup when he tried not to die while chocking on his saliva once again. Donghyuck just giggled at him.

“But if you still want to be “friends”-”

“No. I got enough friends, man.”

Donghyuck raised up his left eyebrow questioningly and mark put his hands up to shake them in a “no no no” way.

“Not in that way. I have friends. Normal friends. A lot of them. But I don’t want to be friends with you” 

“What you want us to be then?”

“Full time lovers”

“Is that your way of confessing? Couldn’t you say “I love you” like how normal people do?”

“Had our relationship ever been normal that I can confess in a normal way?”

Donghyuck laughed and put his hand in front his mouth to cover it “understandable” 

“So…”

“So?”

Mark huffed out angrily “so do you wanna date with me or not?”

Donghyuck just shook his head and said, “Why are you so stupid” before pulling mark into a kiss.

Mark leaned more and pulled donghyuck closer to deepen the kiss and donghyuck linked his hands on his neck while smiling into the kiss. 

“Was that a “yes”?” mark asked when they broke the kiss.

Donghyuck snorted but nodded his head anyway “yes. That was a “yes””

“Good” mark said before pulling donghyuck into another kiss that lasted longer.

Then another kiss followed it. Then another one. And another one till they got so breathless that they were almost choking because of the lack of oxygen.  
Donghyuck pushed away mark but mark’s lips followed his own fastly.

“Stop idiot we will die”

“Oh such a great way to die” Mark said in an overdramatic tone.

Donghyuck giggled and hit on his shoulder.

“What happened to the cold tone you were using just minutes ago?”

“Cold tone?” mark said in a very realistic surprised tone, “I don’t know her”

Donghyuck shook his head and hit on mark’s shoulder again “silly”

Mark held donghyuck’s hand and pulled him close again “I was so scared you know. I was so scared of losing you if you didn’t love me back”

“I was scared too” donghyuck said in a small tone but then smiled again and mark thought that the sun was replaced by an 18 years old boy named lee donghyuck and he was shining so brightly even though it was dead dark outside “but I love you too. So we shouldn’t be scared anymore.”

“yeah.” Mark said and pulled donghyuck even closer “we shouldn’t” and kissed him again but this time he was careful of their breaths. He didn’t want to choke and die when he just got together with the boy he was in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> i had wrote 3 markhyuck fics today and i still do...i'm...


End file.
